A Christmas Promise
by kisukebenihime
Summary: *ShiSaku* Two months ago, Shisui left on a mission with a promise; to return home to his girlfriend, Sakura, in time for the holidays and he's going to make good on that promise. One-shot. AU non-mass.


A Christmas Promise

(**A/N:** Alright, 'tis the season for joy and winter time cheer. This is my Christmas present for everyone on . I hope you enjoy and please read the announcement at the bottom of the page… trust me, you wouldn't want to miss it.)

**Summary: *ShiSaku*** Two months ago, Shisui left on a mission with a promise; to return home to his girlfriend, Sakura, in time for the holidays and he's going to make good on that promise. One-shot. AU non-mass.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the cast. Be warned, one-shot contains white fluffy snowballs.

~xxx~

Sakura stood at the gates, in the cold October air, holding Shisui's pack as he checked his kunai pouch one last time. She really didn't want him to leave, but duty called and he had to answer.

"Don't worry, babe," Shisui cooed, tugging the frowning, pink-haired medic to his side. "I'll be back before you know it." Sakura's green eyes blinked up at him, almost pleading for him to reconsider. "I know what you're thinking, Sakura."

"Oh?" she responded with a smirk, leaning into his body. "And what am I thinking, dear?" the rosette asked, eyelids falling half closed, lips slightly parted… it was _that_ look. Shisui's mouth wet dry as his onyx eyes flashed red.

"You're thinking…" he trailed off in a whisper, bringing his lips to brush over the shell of her ear. "You're thinking about dragging me back to the house and chaining me to the bed again, aren't you?" his hot breath fanned over her ear and neck as Shisui chuckled, nuzzling the skin just behind her ear. Sakura shivered at the contact, now really wishing he wasn't leaving.

"Actually, no." she answered, leaning back to look him in the eyes. "I was thinking of having your mother over for dinner tonight." Shisui frowned slightly. Sure his mother was a saint, but her and Sakura together… that spelled trouble in his book. Megumi, his mother, was a kind and caring woman who often stuck her nose where it didn't belong - namely, his relationship with Sakura was on the top of her 'must-find-out' list. Sighing slightly, Shisui hugged Sakura to his chest, rocking her from side to side.

"Ugh… kaa-san really needs to back off a little." he grumbled, holding Sakura closer. Sakura chuckled against his chest, sliding her hands up and around his neck.

"She's not as bad as you think. Megumi-chan just wants what's best for her only child." she said, fingers twining in Shisui's short, pitch black locks. His cat-like, obsidian orbs caught her viridian ones, understanding flashed in his eyes. A mischievous smirk fluttered crossed his lips as Shisui lifted his head and shouted into the early morning air.

"Yup, and I've got the best damn thing in the world right here!" Sakura buried her face in the crook of her darling man's neck and shoulder, completely embarrassed. The catcalls and whistles from his teammates did nothing to ease her discomfort.

"Shisui!" she cried in her embarrassment, lightly smacking his chest as she turned her head and kissed his neck.

"Alright, Uchiha. Say goodbye to your girlfriend so we can head out." Genma hollered with a senbon between his smirking lips.

"Yes, it is about that time, cousin." Itachi added, shifting his pack to fit comfortably on his back. Shisui made an annoyed whining sound in the back of his throat, turning to look at his team. Said Uchiha sighed before nodding to his captain and teammates. Shisui turned back to face Sakura, sliding his pack from her back as he frowned, brows knitted together with a sad look in his eyes.

"They're right, tenshi. It's time to go." he told her, eyes fixed on hers. Shisui and his team were set to leave on a two month long reconnaissance mission with a high probability of danger and/or capture in Rain country. Sakura pouted cutely but nodded all the same.

"Be careful, ok?" it was really more of a quiet demand than a question but Shisui understood. He grinned down at her while flinging his pack over one shoulder.

"With Itachi hounding me to be careful all the time, I don't see that being a problem, tenshi." the short-haired Uchiha said with a little huff and roll of his eyes. "But I promise to take it easy." He bent down and gave Sakura a quick kiss on the lips before turning and walking towards the rest of the team. Sakura felt her heart drop to the deepest pits of her stomach - she couldn't help but worry about them.

"Hey guys, wait!" she hollered, taking a few quick steps to reach them before they took off. The four-man cell turned to look at her, porcelain masks firmly in place. "Mikoto-san wanted me to ask if you'll be home in time for Christmas." Shisui looked to Itachi, Itachi looked to Genma, and Genma looked to the ever-quiet Shino who nodded softly.

"I promise, we'll be home for Christmas." it was Shisui who spoke for the group as the others nodded in agreement. Sakura gave them a warm smile before they disappeared before her eyes.

~xxx~

Megumi smiled as Sakura strolled down the road to the house she shared with Shisui. The pair have been together for four years now and the pink-haired medic had already been accepted as a part of the family - even though Shisui had yet to propose. She moved in with him just last year, after her apartment complex caught fire and burned to the ground; stupid landlord and his lazy ass never fixed a damn thing. Now, the raven-haired, mother of her boyfriend saw Sakura as her daughter and made sure that she was looked after in her son's absence.

"Sakura-chan!" called the older woman as she stepped off her porch to meet up with the medic. Sakura smiled kindly at Megumi and curved her course towards Megumi.

"Ohaiyo, Kaa-san." Sakura greeted, hugging Megumi in the middle of the road. The younger woman pulled back and stifled a yawn as last night's hospital shift caught up to her.

"Tired dear?" Megumi asked with a tiny grin, knowing that Sakura had worked the graveyard shift and only just returned home.

"Extremely," answered the medic, yawning loudly this time. "I haven't even been home yet. Shisui was waiting for me at the hospital this morning." Megumi held back her large grin and gave an irritated huff instead.

"That son of mine," she sighed, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "I was going to ask if you wanted to have breakfast with me but sleep is more important at the moment. How about I come over for dinner tonight?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Sounds great, Kaa-san."

"Go get some rest, Sakura-chan. I'll see you later, dear." the girl she considered her daughter nodded and quickly hugged her again before taking off to her house. Megumi watched her go, a knowing smile lining her lips. Shisui was very boisterous but when it came to anything Sakura related, he was tame and subdued. In his younger years, Shisui would do whatever he wished. But now, he asked for Sakura's opinion on everything. Megumi couldn't help but laugh as Shisui went from a little hellion to wrapped around Sakura's little finger from the moment he met her when she was sixteen. When Sakura turned eighteen, he asked her out on a date, sweating like a pig at a roast as he waited for her answer. They've been together ever since. Megumi just about died happy when Sakura moved in with her son, though she did feel bad about her apartment complex burning to ashes. But now was not the time to think of such things. There were places she needed to be and people to see.

~xxx~

Hunkered down in a ditch for the night, Shisui closed his eyes. It didn't rain in Rain Country during the later months of the year, no. It fucking poured! Soaking wet from head to toe, Shisui growled into his mask as he wished was home right at that moment. He was very glad that Sakura had packed his gear for him the day before he left because she always packed extra clothes for him. They were a few hours from their destination but Itachi decided to call it a night in the wilderness. So, here they were, huddled under a tarp in the middle of no man's land in the damn rain. And Shisui swore he was going to kill his baby cousin.

"What are you thinking about?" speak of the devil. Itachi had been awake for about an hour, listening to his older cousin sigh and grumble under his breath. Finally having enough of the killing intent rolling off of Shisui in thick waves, Itachi decided to probe the older Uchiha for information.

"How much I want to kill you right now," growled the older with his lips curled and teeth clenched. "I could be at home curled up on the couch with Sakura right now but _nooo_, you just had to get us assigned to this mission."

"For the record, Shisui, I have left loved ones behind, too." Itachi replied smoothly.

"Your parents and your brother don't count." Shisui replied sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest. Itachi did not bother to respond to the jab at his personal life, ignoring it completely.

"Hokage-sama would give this mission to no other. There was no arguing with her." Shisui's scowl could been seen in the minimal light, straight, white teeth bared as a hiss left his lips.

"Sure, blame it on the Hokage." he hissed back. A smirk made its way to Itachi's lips, corners lifted slightly as he watched Shisui ran his hands viciously through his spiky hair.

"Why exactly are you so upset about this mission… other than the two month completion period?"

Shisui narrowed his eyes. "Because we may not make it back in time for Christmas."

"Is that all?" Itachi asked with a quirked brow, not completely sure what Shisui was getting at. "Did you not buy Sakura a gift or something?"

"Oh no, I got her a gift all right," snapped Shisui as he dug into one of his pockets. "I was going to give it to her on White Day… but guess what? We were on a mission, so I sent her flowers instead. Then I was going to give it to her on her birthday and again, we were on a mission." the older was near nuclear with his ranting as he produced a small black box and handed it to Itachi. "Now, I was going to give this to her on Christmas… but look at where we are!" Itachi took the box from Shisui and opened it. Inside was a white gold ring with a pink, tear-shaped gemstone surrounded by small white diamonds. "I'm beginning to think you're trying to sabotage my relationship with Sakura."

"You are going to ask her to marry you?"

"Damn straight! And I was planning on doing it at the Christmas party." there was a glower on Shisui's face that told Itachi that if they were late, -even by a second- he was a dead man. "You know what? I'm going to ask her in front of your mother, too. This way Baa-chan can hound you about settling down!" Itachi's eyes were now narrowed and burning a hole through Shisui's head as he handed back the precious ring.

"Is that so?" drawled Itachi, a renewed smirk on his lips.

"I swear, if you do anything to delay our return home…" Shisui trailed off, thinking. "I'll tell Sakura, Baa-chan, Kaa-san and Tsunade-sama that it was all your fault!" Itachi was officially screwed if they were late.

~xxx~

Sakura hugged the pillow tighter to her chest, inhaling the fading scent of sandalwood and smoke. How long has it been? Two, three weeks at the most, and it wasn't getting any easier. Turning to face Shisui's side of the bed, Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time that night and closed her eyes. She tried to push back the loneliness that surrounded her as she lie alone under cold sheets. The house seemed so big without another presence in it, so quiet and devoid of life without Shisui's constant humming and snickering. Sakura desperately missed snuggling up close to him when the weather turned cold. Speaking of which, it snowed for the first time this season… and Shisui wasn't there to make their first snow angels.

God, this mission was hell on her nerves. Due to the rank of the mission, communication between them and home was strictly prohibited. Stupid rules! Sakura blamed Itachi for accepting the mission at the last minuet. Hell, the team was only given a day's notice before they had to pack up and leave. But then she shifted the blame to Tsunade when she discovered that the blonde-haired woman assigned them specifically to this mission. Other teams could have done it, of course but Tsunade wanted the best to handle it. Unfortunately, that meant Sakura's darling man had to go. Sakura opened her eyes and stared at the spot he would often lay and imagined he was there, sprawled out with a leg hanging over the side of the bed and snoring lightly; a sound that would often lull her to sleep.

"This is getting ridiculous." she grumbled, burying her face in Shisui's pillow. It was at this time of night where she would worry about him (and the others, of course). Was he eating enough, was he sleeping, did he find the extra pair of boxers she placed in the bottom of his pack? So many things would inundate her mind as she tried to rest her weary body after a long day at the hospital. Giving up on sleeping, Sakura sat up in bed and leaned against the headboard, still clutching the pillow to her frame.

Snow fluttered in the breeze as it slipped passed the bedroom window as Sakura pulled her legs up. Absently, she thanked Tsunade for giving her the next three days off. Having worked two shifts everyday for the passed week, Tsunade ordered Sakura to rest, giving Sakura a three day weekend. Sakura had protested immediately but was silenced by her mentor, who then ordered her to go home and stay home. Now with nothing to do and not wanting to brave the cold, snowy weather, Sakura just sat on the bed with her chin on her knees.

"I hope you're alright out there." she whispered before getting out of bed and going downstairs. A nice cup of hot cocoa might help calm her nerves. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, a knock sounded at the door. Curious, Sakura walked swiftly to the door, unbolted the lock and opened the door just a crack.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja exclaimed with an enthusiastic wave of the hand and his usual 10,000 watt smile. Sakura opened the door a little more to find Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai and Yamato standing on her front stoop. With a beaming smile of her own, she stepped aside and let them in.

"I was just about to make some hot chocolate." she said as she closed the door behind them and pulled out slippers for them to wear. "Do you guys want some?"

"Of course!" Naruto chimed as his sandals few off his feet. "It's so cold outside, I thought we'd freeze to death before we made it home." he cried while flailing his arms about, almost smacking Sasuke in the face twice. Walking passed the five men in her foyer, Sakura led them to the kitchen and pulled out the mugs from the cupboard.

"Hey, hag… where's sunshine?" Sai asked, looking around the corner into the living room for the Uchiha, whom she shared the house with. Kakashi's fingers twitched slightly (he still had issues about the little girl from team seven living with some guy) around the envelope in his pocket.

"He's out on a mission right now."

"Are the Ice Prick and his team going to be back in time for the party?" Sasuke voiced as Sakura put a kettle of water on the stove.

"Sasuke, you really should stop calling your brother that." the medic snapped with a mock glare. "And they promised to be home by then." the only Uchiha in the room just shrugged. It's not like Itachi was here to do anything about it.

"Like that's going to happen. Itachi isn't a man of his word." Sasuke growled lowly, remembering all the times his dear aniki had promised to train with him… and it didn't happen.

"I guess it's a good thing Shisui promised me then, huh?" the rosette asked with a smile, reaching over to turn the heat up on the stove. Shisui always kept his word and Sakura had no doubt they'll be home in time. Deciding to change the subject, Yamato leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets; a typical Kakashi pose.

"So, what did you get us for Christmas?" there was a pause before four heads turned in Sakura's direction.

"I'm not telling you anything, Yamato," was her answer while glaring at them, daring them to try. The only sound in the room was the whistle from the kettle.

"Then what did you get Shisui for Christmas?" Naruto piped in, a curious look on his face. Sakura promptly turned beet red and turned to face the stove, grabbing the kettle and pouring the hot water into the mugs on the counter.

"Mm… uh…" she stuttered then mumbled something under her breath.

"What did she just say?" Kakashi asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"I said, it's none of your business!" the subject was dropped after the painful beating Naruto got for asking one too many questions. And one by one they all left her alone, going home for the night after making plans to he lunch the next day. Finally, it was down to just Sakura and Kakashi who stared down at the table as he swirled the last of his third cup of hot cocoa around before gulping it down.

"You know," he drawled after at time, picking his words carefully. "I happened to pass by squad one on my way to the rendezvous point, the other day." Sakura looked up at him with wide eyes as her lips parted and a gasp left her open mouth. Kakashi pulled out the envelope from his pocket and placed it on the table. "I can get into a lot of trouble for giving this to you… but I figure it's worth it." there was a grin under the mask that Sakura wasn't quite sure she liked. Reaching across the table, she pulled the envelope from under his fingers and towards herself. Fumbling fingers gripped the paper and pulled the lip open, revealing a had written letter in Shisui's hard-to-decipher handwriting.

_'I am so glad to have run into Kakashi!'_ it started, the quick strokes making it almost impossible to read. _'You seriously have no idea just how much I miss you, tenshi. Every time I close my eyes, I see you. I'm taking a month vacation after this mission and there isn't anything Itachi can do to stop me! It's fucking cold up here, it rains all the time, and when it's not raining it's a downpour of sleet! God, I'd give my left nut to home right now. Which reminds me, tell Tsunade-sama that she's in for an ear full for springing this on us at the last minuet.'_ Sakura couldn't help but giggle as her eyes misted with tears making his, already messy, handwriting harder to understand. _'Itachi tried to pull a fast one on me when we got out here. It's bad enough that we got this mission… then he tried to take the long way to delay everything. Kick him when we get back. Please! I'm sorry to cut this off here but I'm technically not supposed to be writing you, so I'll end it here. I love you, tenshi and I'll see you soon. And with Kami-sama as my witness, I _will_ be home for Christmas.'_ Sakura had to wipe the tears away as they spilled over her cheeks. _'P.S. Thanks for the extra boxers, they seriously saved my ass!'_

Sakura closed up the letter and stuffed it back in the envelope. "Thank you, Kakashi. This means the world to me." she said and leaned over the table to give him a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

"Sakura, your happiness is my happiness… and if Shisui makes you happy, then I'm happy being a delivery boy." Kakashi said with a roll of his shoulders.

"Kakashi, you're not a delivery boy." Sakura argued, crossing her arms. "You are so much more than that. You've been like a father to me since I was twelve, saved my scrawny ass more than a few times and you've taught me so much over the years." she said as she placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on laced fingers, much like Tsunade. "You're my friend. I would do anything for you as you would for me, so don't sell yourself short." He smiled at her, nodding softly as he leaned back in his chair.

"You know what to say to make an old man happy."

"You're thirty-six. That's not old in my book. And besides, I'm telling the truth." Sakura said, popping back in her chair with a raised brow. "Hey!" she shouted as Kakashi stood and ruffled her hair. They walked to the door and said their goodbyes, after which, Sakura made sure the stove was off before she went to bed.

~xxx~

Time moved relatively quick for Shisui as the team hopped from one snow-covered branch to another. It was Christmas Eve and they were making excellent time. At the fast pace they were moving, Shisui was sure to have enough time to shower and change before heading over to the party at Itachi's family home. He was giddy with excitement, anxious to get home and there was a band of butterflies flopping around in his stomach. But there was only one thing on his mind: Sakura.

Over the last two months, all he could think about was her smile, her lingering scent on all of his belongings, just… her. And he had every intention of making her completely his. The diamond ring in his pocket was proof enough for that. Only a few more miles to go.

"You're seriously going to ask her to marry you?" Genma asked, a smirk on his lips.

"Hell yeah!" he responded immediately, there was absolutely no doubt in his words.

"Good luck, buddy. And when she beats the living daylights out of you for taking so long, I'm just going to laugh." Senbon bobbing slightly, Genma chewed thoughtfully. "Come to think of it… why did you wait so long?"

Shisui's eyes landed on Itachi immediately. "It's not like I wanted to wait this long, I didn't have a choice." he grumbled with a scowl. "I was going to ask her on White Day but we had a retrieval mission that got in the way." Genma turned his gaze from the older Uchiha to the younger.

"Oi, Taicho! Is that true?" Itachi nodded in the positive.

"Why?" Shisui growled from behind.

"Tsunade-sama knows for your intentions, Shisui. She simply wished to be present when you asked for Sakura's hand."

"Why you lousy, no-good… _WEASEL_!" shouted Shisui as he shook a fist at Itachi. "Taking sides in this… damn it! Side with me for once!"

"It was more entertaining to watch you squirm, cousin."

"Listen here, you little shit! I-"

"I think that's enough." Shino interjected, raising a hand to point at something. Everyone's eyes turned in the appointed direction to see the village gates.

"Sakura, I'm home!" the shout permeated the air around the and echoed back.

"We're not Sakura-san but welcome back!" came the reply from the guard station up ahead. There was a tiny sigh from Itachi as he watched Shisui fidget with the box in his pocket.

"Go ahead, Shisui. We will report to the Hokage." Shisui did not need to be told twice. One second he was there, and the next he was gone in a flash of red light. The body flicker technique came in handy at time like this.

~xxx~

Sakura busied herself with getting ready for the party, bags of gifts by the front door and her clothes lay on the bed, ready and waiting for her. After a long, hot shower she dried her hair, put on a little makeup and strode into her bedroom. Absently, she thought about Shisui's gift. Then a sly grin spread on her lips as she turned to the closet.

"Why the hell not?" she asked herself as she rummaged for that secret little white box. With a triumphant 'ah-ha!', Sakura pulled out the box and tossed it on the bed. Dressing quickly, Sakura sped down the stairs and gathered everything she needed before heading out the door. "Key, check. Gifts, check. Platter of Onigiri, double check. Alright, I've got everything." she told herself while walking down the road with her hands full. Megumi met her half way to the main house and helped the poor girl out by taking a few items off of her hands. The women -Mikoto, Megumi and Sakura- agreed to work together on the food and preparations for the annual Uchiha Christmas party and had decided to start getting things ready in the early afternoon.

"The boys should be home today, isn't it exciting?" Mikoto chimed the moment she opened the door for the other two.

"Yes it is." Megumi agreed while slipping off her shoes. "Don't you think so, Sakura-chan?" said girl smiled warmly, nodding in agreement.

"Two months is a long time." Sakura sighed, kicking off her shoes and gliding her feet into her appointed slippers. "There have been longer stints of absence but usually never around the holidays."

"That's true." Mikoto said, brows furrowed in thought as she tapped a finger to her chin. "I wonder why they took this mission?"

"Blame that on Shishou. She gave them the mission at the last minuet." snapped Sakura as she picked up the bag of gifts and headed for the family room. Fugaku sat by the fireplace, perfectly content with not helping out whatsoever as he sipped his Earl Grey tea and watched the flickering flames with Sasuke sitting across from him in much the same manner. Sakura entered the room and placed the gifts she brought under the tree and stood admiring the giant pine tree. The clatter of a tea cup being placed on the table brought her back to the here and now, whisking away the thoughts of Shisui's impending return. "Would you like more tea, Fugaku-sama?"

"Yes." he answered, picking up the paper and flipping a few pages.

"Would you like more, Sasuke-kun?"

"Thanks, Sakura." Sasuke said, not looking up from his book. Sakura smiled fondly at them before disappearing into the kitchen. She returned five minutes later with fresh tea before going back to the kitchen. Mikoto and Megumi were whispering back and forth when Sakura entered but she paid no mind, it was more than likely they were discussing presents. So, Sakura just busied herself with food prep and blocked everything else out.

Four o'clock and the guests started arriving. First to arrive was Naruto and Sai, gifts loaded in their hands and a smile -in Sai's case, fake- on their faces as the entered the house. It was Sasuke's job to answer the door and greet everyone who walked in. Members of the clan counsel with family and a few friends. Soon the house was packed with people. Soon she was swept away as she ate and laughed and talked to the people around her.

Itachi and Shisui crept through the front door at seven that evening. They had showered, shaved and changed at Shisui's house to avoid ruining the surprise of being home this early. Abandoning their shoes by the front door, they soon found a house full of people and laughing children running by. Shisui's heart hammered in his chest as he looked around for Sakura's striking pink hair but couldn't find her anywhere. Disheartened but determined, Shisui expanded his senses, searching for her warm and comforting chakra signature.

After a minute or two, he found her in the kitchen with his mother, Mikoto and Tsunade. Smirking, he strode purposefully towards the kitchen door and steeled his nerves, forcing his mind into a clam state as the door came closer and closer. Shisui sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was now or never. A glance over his shoulder told him that Itachi knew what was going on as the younger mouthed a 'good luck' before turning his attention back to Fugaku. Shisui placed a sweaty palm on the door and pushed it open a crack.

~xxx~

Sakura laughed at Tsunade as the busty blonde told tales of Jiraiya in their younger years. So far she had been able to avoid the lonely feeling that kept nagging at the back of her mind all night. Truth be told, Sakura was a really good actress… except when it came to Shisui. No one had been able to tell just how lonely and lost she felt because of the front she put up. Always busy, buried in paperwork, patients and rounds; she was good… but not good enough. When strong arms circled her waist and hot breath fanned over her ear, the shiver that swept over her told the tale better than any words.

"I'm home, _tenshi_." Shisui huffed in her ear, earning a gasp from everyone in the kitchen. The man could be damn sneaky if given the chance. Sakura spun in his arms, large viridian eyes caught in a sea of smoky obsidian as her hands slid up his strong biceps to his broad shoulders and further until they found purchase around his neck.

"Shi-kun…" she whispered with a soft smile. "Welcome home." their lips met in a tender kiss, no hurry to get reacquainted with one another. A collective 'aw' escaped the other women in the room as they watched the cute couple embrace in the middle of the kitchen. Shisui pulled back first and gently grasped Sakura's hands in his, moving them so that they were between them. Then Shisui lowered himself down to one knee on the tile floor. Sakura stared down in shock as Shisui fished around in his pocket for the little black box.

"I've been trying to do this since White Day but someone," he looked at Tsunade, "kept giving me missions." Shisui huffed, turning his attention back to his beloved Sakura. "Haruno Sakura, from the moment I met you I knew we would be together. When I asked you out I had been so ready for rejection, and when you said yes… I couldn't breath. Our first kiss set my soul on fire. When you saved my life two years ago, every fiber of my being has been devoted to you. And when you moved in with me last year, I was the happiest man in Konoha." he said and took another deep breath. "This has been four of the happiest years of my life and I can only hope that I have made you happy as well." Shisui opened the box and took the ring out, holding up to her left hand. "Sakura, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

A teary-eyed Sakura could only nod her head vigorously in response, smiling and sniffing as he slipped the ring on her finger. Sakura then pulled Shisui to his feet and into a fiery kiss as the world around exploded into cheers and whistles. When they pulled apart, he wiped her tears away as she continued to smile up at him.

"Was that a hint of Genma and Itachi I detected in your speech, dear?"

"Uh… hah… you caught me." Shisui sheepishly admitted before pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Still," she shrugged, "it was sweet and I liked it."

~xxx~

Later that night, after the congratulations and well wishes were given to the couple, Sakura and Shisui shared a slow dance by the Christmas tree with whispered word and soft kisses. It had been a night to remember, most definitely. With his cheek resting on the crown on Sakura's head and her cheek pressed against his chest, the pair swayed back and forth to the music playing from an old record player in the corner of the room.

"You know, this has to be the best Christmas ever." Shisui commented, turning his head to kiss Sakura's head.

"Just wait until you see what I got you for Christmas." Sakura said, sending her fiancé a half-lidded stare. Confused, Shisui quirked an eyebrow.

"What did you get me for Christmas?" the smile on her face promised so much that it made Shisui gulp.

"I'm wearing it right now." Shisui pulled back to look her over. She wore a long-sleeved, red sweater and a long, black skirt that swept across her ankles as she walked.

"Sakura-chan, I've seen you wear these clothes before. What are you talking about?"

"Dear, what's the major rule Kakashi used to drill into team seven when we were younger." Shisui's brows drew together in concentration.

"A ninja must be able to see underneath the underneath?"

Sakura nodded. "So, Shisui, _look underneath the underneath_." she told him with a none too subtle wink. Finally, it dawned on him as he quickly looked around. Finding that they were completely alone, Shisui hooked a finger around the collar of her sweater and pulled it back. Peeking down, he got a glimpse of black lace and red silk. He looked Sakura in the eye then back down her shirt, grinning like a school boy. Shisui let go of her shirt and whirled her around, pushing the stunned girl towards the front door.

"Kaa-san, we're heading home now!" he called, scooping up their bag of gifts as they went.

"Have a good night dear. Bye, Sakura-chan." Megumi called from the kitchen. In a flash, they were in their bedroom, gifts left on the floor as Shisui stripped Sakura of her shirt and skirt. Black lace and red silk were only the beginning as the dainty fabric came into full view. Sakura did a slow twirl for him, giving her fiancé a nice view of her assets.

"Do you like it?" she asked, posing for him.

"I like it. I like it a lot." Shisui answered, gaping like a fish at her. Sakura walked across the room and plucked one of the sticky bows off one of the gifts and placed it on her chest, over her heart.

"Merry Christmas, Shisui-kun." Sakura chimed, hopping onto the bed, waiting for him. Shisui tore off his shirt and fumbled with his pants before climbing into bed with her.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura-chan." he whispered back and clamed her lips in a searing, soul-shattering kiss.

(**A/N**: Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Now, for the announcement. I've decided we needed a little more Christmas spirit… so, I'm starting a challenge. The Fluffy Bunnies Christmas Challenge. Here are the rules, it must be 1,000 words or more, the theme is 'Home for the Holidays', but you are not limited as to whom you choose to pair with Sakura. Open Sakura/Anyone one-shot fic, crossovers are permitted. PM me with the link to your story. The deadline is December 23, 2010. Winner of the challenge will receive… fortune and glory? I can't really give you anything, sorry. If you have any questions, you know where to fine me. Let the writing begin! And, of course, tenshi means angel.)


End file.
